


she is no longer alone

by sparrowmachine



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowmachine/pseuds/sparrowmachine
Summary: Velvet has a terrible nightmare and Tear wants to comfort her if she can.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Tear Grants
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	she is no longer alone

**Author's Note:**

> velvetear is a beloved ship of mine.  
> this is a really short thing i wrote about them yesterday because i wanted a certain kind of content-enjoy!

Tear firmly shook Velvet's shoulder hoping to force her back into the real world and away from the terrors. Velvet writhed and groaned, a slurry of babble that wasn’t quite words left her lips, panicked.

“Velvet!” Tear shouted for what felt like the the tenth time. She hadn’t counted, but absently wished she had for ensuing conversation’s sake. “Wake up, Velvet!” She shook her again.

Velvet’s demonic arm thrust upwards followed by a loud strangled sound from her. Tear couldn’t stop the startled sound from escaping at the sudden outburst. Velvet was sitting up now, panting and sweating heavily. _Awake at last_ , Tear finally took the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Velvet seemed dazed, captive by her dream’s terrors. Struggling to grasp reality again, yet staying rigidly, startlingly still. 

Tear swears she heard her whisper something as she slowly lowered her bandaged arm and clutched it with the other as if to calm it. Velvet swallowed audibly and began to tremble.

“Velvet?” Tear called and let her bare leg catch the mattress as she lowered herself beside her again. Velvet’s breath hitched, as if she hadn’t realized Tear was there, pupils seeming to dilate in the lamp-lit bedroom as she finally looked at Tear. Tear didn’t touch her, wanting to give her space to collect herself. _Crowding her with affections isn’t what Velvet needs in this delicate state_ , she had decided despite impulses urging otherwise.

Velvet’s fear and aggression melted away instantly when she met Tear’s gaze. Relief and elation flooded her entire posture. Her tense and violent energies calmed, she seemed on the edge of tears.

Tear opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by arms collapsing around her in an urgent, warm embrace.

“Tear!” the name left Velvet’s lips like a ghostly rasp, her voice coming out strange—almost whispered. She was crying, Tear realized after the initial surprise. She clutched desperately at Tear, pulling at her nightgown in her strong embrace. Velvet sobbed into her neck and Tear held her there, feeling lost as to how to comfort her. She would let Velvet tell her about the nightmare when she was ready, but for now... 

For now she would hold her.

Tear kissed her and pulled her closer. Whispering “I’m here,” however, only provoked another pained cry out of Velvet, making Tear feel a little helpless and lost as for what to do. Velvet only seemed to pull her closer while Tear worried herself over what she ought to do, what Velvet needed most at this time. Perhaps just being present is enough? She sat with her, holding her steady as Velvet continue to cry into her neck.

After some time, when Velvet’s sobs quieted, they lay back down. Tear held her close still, Velvet’s bandaged hand in hers. The song Tear hummed—a favorite of Velvet’s—coaxed her back to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
